Shirabe Reports
by Rose Royce
Summary: The World That Never Was, huh? More Like the World That Never Was Never Will Be and Never Could Have Been. This place wont be as quiet as it used to be while I'm around...harrasing your Superior...


Here I am, The World that Never Was…not a name I would pick but it's all good. I like it here. It's dark, it's depressing, QUIET…and there is a big ass heart-shaped moon hanging in the sky. This place is perfect for me! Still, I've only been here in my new home about a day or two, and nothing special has happened.

Actually, that was a lie. I've been here for about a day or two, and already someone breaks into my home.

I love food. Some say that I'm IN LOVE with food, but either one is correct. So I just so happened to be in my kitchen, and why did a giant back worm-hole thing appear from nowhere? Madness. But I've got to tell y'all, Dark City ain't got no one around, not a soul, body, nor species. Wouldn't you expect for something to happen at a place like this? I did, and I remained calm. Three figures in black hoods came out of that worm-hole-thing, and damn were they SKINNY (one of them was pretty short, but we all can't be tall, can we?)!

"Ya know, I got a door that ain't barricaded or anythin', you could have used that." I tell them. Two of them looked at the guy in the middle. He clears his throat and says,

"Mistress from the unknown! What are you doing in this world? A world that doesn't exist? (…and what not.)"

"Good day to you, too." I reply.

"Aww, give me a break, lady! I'm making this up as I go along!"

"Can tell."

"Whatever…" The three of them take of their hoods and introduced themselves as Axel, Demyx, and the midget Roxas. They consider themselves the "Welcoming Committee of Organization XIII", since no one other than Nobodies and some Heartless come around, let alone live in a "dump" like Dark City. I've only met them for an hour and they are quite the bunch. They like to have fun unlike the rest of their colleagues and can be very wild. It's good to know that this place isn't all doom and gloom. Demyx, the most chipper out of the three, invited me to a tour of their home, the Castle that Never Was…

_What is with these names?_

…Of course, keeping in mind that we seemed to be the only ones that existed in a place that claims that it doesn't _(I roll my eyes at this.)_, I quickly agreed and he led me to this huge thin floating in midair…behind my house. You know, I always wondered what that huge, supposedly ominous eyesore was…and now I know.

Those names, those names, those NAMES! Once inside, my tour began, and every obscenely large room had a name. "Hall of Empty Melodies", "The Altar of Naught", "Where Nothing Gathers", "Proof of (fucking) Existence?" It's like someone was trying too hard to make this place sound Gothic and philosophical as if they snatched the idea from the Book of Revelations in the Bible. The only upside is that you would be able to know where you are, but that's about it, really.

Now there were still some "normal" places, with-not-so-normal people roaming around. For instance Vexen's laboratory. Axel LOVES to push his buttons, and finds more joy out of making Number IV (I learned that they sometimes go by numbers) experiments a disaster than Vexen doing it on his own, which midget Roxas added happens a lot. Xigbar, the other eccentric Nobody other than the Troublesome Trio that were giving me the tour, likes to pop out of nowhere and hang upside down in midair. His vocabulary and personality has far from caught up with his age, nevertheless he's pretty cool. My absolute favorite is Zexion. Evidently, he's the most intelligent (not Vexen. Go figure.) and spends most of his time reading in the library. And he's so cute! Unfortunately for him he is a victim of the Troublesome Trio, too; They call him "Emo" and ritually ruin his solitude. Emo…it's the hair, I'm positive, albeit it suits him.

Lexaeus is the quietest and the biggest. No one knows what he is thinking or where he is for that matter. Axel and Demyx warned me to never play card games with Luxord. He wins every time. Demyx says he cheats, but I think that was a matter of opinion. Marluxia (or Marly) is a really feminine one. He fights with a PINK sythe and raises flowers. Rumor has it that he has a garden...somewhere. Xaldin…there isn't much to say about him, but from what I was told it's best that I just keep my distance. He's pretty damn violent, and that was all there was to it. Speaking of violent, the other two I am about to mention are just as bad as Xaldin from my understanding. Larxene is absolutely the only one in the Organization with boobs, and it surprised me a little no one takes advantage of her. However, I did not find it the least bit ironic that she can be such a hothead, especially towards those three. And Saïx, the moon-obsessed bipolar. I was told that he's an ass-kisser too, but I've yet to see that; only that weird "x" on his forehead.

"So Axel, Organization XIII has thirteen of you guys, am I right?" I state when the tour was over.

"Yeah…"

"You only shown me twelve."

Axel gave me an uneasy look. Demyx gave me the same look and shook his head furiously. Midget Roxas told me that I wouldn't want to see HIM. Of course I do! Why couldn't I? Axel created what they called a "dark corridor" _(Now that is a good name!)_ and to me to step inside. He knew EXACTLY where HE would be at the moment.

As I stepped inside, behind me Axel whispered to midget Roxas "150 munny he scares her away!"

-Shirabe

* * *

**Well this seems promising! I write the way I talk, so my dialogue isn't the greatest at times. Whatever is in Italics is a dialogue/situation taking place OUTSIDE the report such as side comments or something happening after/during the report was/is being written. Yes I love Zexion!**

* * *


End file.
